silence
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: Stiles isn't talking anymore. His dad is dead his best friend left for the bad guys and he's living with Derek and Cora. Can Cora manage to bring him back to his old quirky self? read and review.
1. silence

**Hey I'm back my muffins I have so many ideas for this couple and I just want to write them. Please review because I mean it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and do not wish to own Teen Wolf.**

I put down his plate in front of the pale dull eyed boy who sat in his room staring out the window. He ignored the plate lightly lifting his arm to push it away from himself.

"Stiles you have to eat something." He was getting so thin and frail. "I can get Derek to come in and force feed you." He looked like he was going to laugh or smile or comment on that for a few seconds but then he just feel back into his normal expression and silence. "Please Stiles just a few bites you haven't eaten in days." I begged. He didn't make any moves so I just put the plate down on his lap and the glass of juice next to him. I walked out and ran to Derek tears slipping from my eyes. Derek caught me in his arms and just hugged me.

"Why won't he just eat something I don't want him to die." I sobbed into Derek's chest.

"Cora it'll be okay we'll figure something out." He said rubbing my back. I crept to the entrance of stiles' room to see him pick up the juice and take a shaky sip of it and put it down right after. Then he picked up his fork and took a tiny bite of his vegetables I almost cried out in pure joy. Normally he will drink all of his juice or water but he barely ever eats anything. He quickly gulped down his juice and then put his cup aside along with his plate. My smile faltered slightly. He's getting better little by little I guess at first he wouldn't even drink anything I guess he realized that he would die from that slowly. I walked into his room and grabbed his cup leaving his plate hoping he would eat more. I ran out handed the cup to Derek for him to refill and give to stiles and talk to him.

"He's going to get better I promise Cora. He's just broken up about everything his mom his childhood friend his best friend turning to the dark side then losing his dad. He will be okay I promise I'll fix this okay?" Derek said kissing my forehead. He walked into the room and started talking to stiles in a soft comforting voice.

"Listen I know that it's hard buddy trust me but please eat I want you to get better Cora wants you to get better and I mean you can't have nice abs if you don't eat and abs impress the ladies." He said trying to get a reaction out of stiles. The corners of his lips twitched for just a second but then fell back into a lifeless expression. Derek patted him on the back and put the glass in his hand being more forceful than I had been. "Call or come and get one of us if you need anything okay." Derek said walking out of the room.

"Derek?" I asked lightly.

"What Cora?" he asked in a comforting tone.

"Can I sleep in his room tonight I'll sleep on the floor and everything I just want to make sure that he's okay." I said in a scared tone that Derek would yell at me.

"That's fine with me you just have to go and check with him." He said pointing to an emotionless stiles.

"Okay thanks." I said running into stiles room. "Hey stiles can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked lightly. He didn't move or say anything. "If this is okay say nothing." I said jokingly. He didn't respond so I want and grabbed my sweats and a tank top. I was back in his room in like two seconds holding my clothes. "You don't mind if I change in here do you." He sat there still. "No okay great." I said shedding my top and replacing it with my pure white tank top. How I've never managed to stain it I don't even know. Next I took of my skinny jeans and put on my pair of maroon sweat pants and put my hair up into a messy bun. I sat down on the floor next to him and he grabbed his plate and ate his piece of chicken. I almost screamed and had to refrain from tackling him into a hug. I got up and pulled him into a hug as lightly as I possibly could and I could barely feel it but I think he hugged back. I pulled it away and I saw his arms drop back into his lap. I grabbed his plate and cup and brought them back out into the kitchen.

"He ate all of his chicken?" Derek asked looking at the plate.

"Yeah and when I hugged him he hugged back and I almost saw him smile when I changed in front of him." I said smiling.

"You changed in front of him?" Derek asked raising a brow.

"No well yes I did but he's harmless." I said quickly explaining.

"Okay well as long as I don't walk in on you two making out I'll be fine." Derek said jokingly. I smiled and ran back into stiles room. I found him with his shirt off and only in his boxers and instead of being a normal person and turning around I stood there staring at him. He quickly threw his sweats on but remained shirtless. My eyes just sat there tracing over his body. He wasn't as muscular as Derek or Scott but his lean defined body was a hell of a lot better. His muscular arms made me wonder if he still worked out when Derek and I were out. He walked over to his bed with a slight blush. I walked over after blushing beet red. If he was blushing and I did that does that mean he likes me? I questioned in my mind. He laid down and I went to go lay on the floor but he patted the space next to him so I took that spot molding into his warmth. He wasn't as warm as a werewolf but it was comfortable. He lightly started playing with my hair after I put my head on his chest. He wrapped his other arm around me and it felt safe. He pulled his blanket over us and then continued to play with my hair. I fell asleep pretty soon after that. I woke up about two hours later when I realized that I could no longer feel his warmth. I looked over to see him just starting out his window. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his torso from behind. His body stiffened until he realized it was just me. He wrapped his hand around mine and I lightly tugged his arm pulling him back to the bed. This time I stayed awake until I could hear his heartbeat steady and his breathing become regular which was hard because he was just so warm and comfortable it became very difficult to stay awake in his arms. As soon as he fell asleep I was out cold. I was woken up the next morning by the clearing of Derek's throat. I looked over to him to see his questioning look. I was in stiles' arms our legs tangled to see my face in the crook of his neck. I wonder how it's not how it looks would sound.

"Breakfast is ready." He said walking out of the room. I was debating whether or not to get stiles up when his eyes fluttered open. He pulled away and a nearly whimpered at the loss of his warmth a rush of cold air hit me full force. He walked over to his drawer and pulled on a tank top and threw a sweatshirt on over it and he walked out to the kitchen. I slowly got out of his bed missing his warmth and just him. I walked out the kitchen surprised to see Stiles sitting at the table with Derek for the first time since he moved here. I quickly joined them and saw that Derek had made pancakes and stiles was slowly but surely eating them. I was so proud of him for finally making the decision to try and get better it meant to much not only me but Derek also. Me and Derek made some small talk and tried to involve stiles as best we could. Finally Derek said something that stiles couldn't ignore.

"So when are you thinking of going back to school?" I glared at him knowing that we made a deal that we wouldn't talk about him going out until he was talking again. Stiles looked up shocked that Derek actually wanted to push him out of the house as soon as he could. I looked at the time knowing that if stiles wanted to he could hop in his jeep and go to school right now if he wanted to. I know he doesn't want to but I know he would want to prove a point. He got out of his seat and walked up to his car keys which had been collecting dust and stared to put on his shoes.

"Stiles I didn't mean you had to go now I was just wondering if you when you were thinking of going back." Stiles gave a look saying well now I guess to Derek and walked out the door.

"Derek why would you do that!" I screamed.

"I didn't think he would react like that!" he yelled back.

"Well he did so what are you going to do now?" I asked violently.

"I'm going to go get him he'll have a panic attack in there!" he yelled grabbing the keys to his Camaro and his leather jacket.

"Take me with you!" I screamed if he wasn't going to let me enroll in the school the least he could do is let me get stiles from it.

"Fine hurry." He yelled walking out the door. I slipped a pair of flats on and ran after him. As soon as we arrived at the school we saw his jeep but not him knowing he went into the school I ran in.

"Cora let me get him." Derek said in a somewhat pleading tone.

"No you've done enough damage already." I yelled walking into the school. As soon as I was in there I felt awkward everyone was staring at me knowing I didn't belong. Knowing I was the little sister to a criminal. Knowing that I was different but not knowing how. As I was walking I could feel the stares of guys and I could smell their arousal and I could feel the jealous stares of girls who envied how I could look as well as I do without trying. As I was running some guy stopped me by grabbing my arm I yanked it away violently.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I really want that sexy little body of yours in my bed." He said whispering in my ear trying to be seductive but failing. I could smell the lust radiating off of his body.

"Tell you what I'll let you have this sexy little body of mine once you stop being a jack ass and get a personality." I said smiling going to walk away when he grabbed my arm pulling me back to him.

"Tell you what I'm going to take what I want and you can't do shit about it." He said pinning me against a locker thinking that he was big and brawny and I was some weak little girl. I was about to teach him a lesson when he got yanked off of my and pinned against a locker by stiles. Stiles was about to punch him when I pulled him back. I quickly pulled him into a hug and dragged his ass out of that school. I went to drag him into the car when he walked away to his own car. I motioned to Derek that I was going with him and chased after him. I got to his car just as he was about to leave. I hopped in the passenger's seat and looked at him. His jaw was locked tightly fists tightened around the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white a scowl on his face and muscles tense.

"Thank you for defending me." I said weakly wondering if he even wanted to go back to the house. Luckily we arrived at the house just after Derek. Stiles walked straight into his room and I went to follow him until I heard his door lock.

"You smell like lust and teenage boy you want to tell me what the fuck happened in there?" Derek questioned.

"Well I was looking for stiles when some guy pinned me up against a locker and tried to kiss me he didn't but while he was trying stiles pinned him against a locker and was about to beat the living shit put of him when I stopped him and now stiles is in his room with his door locked." I explained quickly.

"One what the fuck is the problem with people today and two stiles pinned some guy down who managed to pin you down and three his door is locked?" Derek said kind of nervously.

"Yeah is it a problem that his door is locked?" I questioned. Derek didn't answer but instead ran to the door of stiles room and put his ear up to the door a followed in suit. I heard a lot or crashing and banging and some very loud music. I heard stiles huffing and groaning and punching his wall. Derek leaned down and picked the lock and I ran in and grabbed stiles arms and turned him around lightly. His expression softened and he put his arms down. I looked around his room to see everything scattered and I looked at his fists to see his knuckles bruising and cut slightly. I pulled him into a deep hug and he hugged back tightly. Derek turned his music off and started talking.

"Listen I am so sorry that I made you think that I wanted you out I was just wondering if you were ever going to go back or if you wanted to drop out and work on you GED with Cora." Derek explained carefully. Stiles didn't say anything at all just held onto me tighter. Derek took the hint and walked out of the room. I pulled him to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Why were you so mad I could have defended myself?" I asked slash stated.

"Well…" he started.

**Done with chapter one enjoy. Please comment if you want more because I like knowing that I'm doing a decent job or tell me if you didn't like it or something comment your ideas just please comment. Well enjoy till next time my little love muffins.**


	2. Talking?

**Hi my little muffins I'm back. Thank you all for the amazing reviews that you gave they meant so much to me and I'm back for you guys. I won't always update this fast but I will try to update as quickly as I can for you guys okay. Well enough from me let's get onto the story shall we.**

**Disclaimer: yes I wish I owned the show a little so I could put in more Stora but I like the show as it is and no one could do it better.**

"Well…" he started and I froze mouth gaping for words. He spoke Stiles spoke! "I guess I just I didn't want him to touch you I don't want anybody to touch you like that." He said in a very quiet tone and I could barely hear him but that didn't matter to me because he was speaking.

"What do you mean you don't want anybody touching me like that he wasn't touching me like that yes he was trying but you know I would never let him do anything unless I wanted him to which I didn't." I explained putting a hand on his bicep.

"Yeah but I just didn't like the thought of anyone touching you I don't want anyone to touch you." He responded in a stressful tone.

"Stiles why are you getting so worked up over this nothing was going to happen." I said exasperated.

"Well what if it did Cora sorry I'm not allowed to be jealous." He yelled walking out of the room.

"Stiles get back here we are not done talking about this!" I yelled getting up and going after him.

"You two sound like an old married couple wait you both sound like a he's talking." Derek called out confused.

"I'll explain later right now I have to go." I said walking out the door. Luckily his jeep is still here so he must have walked. I ran to the woods figuring he would have gone there and eventually found him sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. I quietly walked up to him and sat down next to him. I guess he could sense my presence because he looked over at me.

"Listen I'm sorry I overreacted you can be with whoever you damn well please." He explained.

"Stiles you can get jealous I just don't understand why you were." I said sounding like such an idiot.

"Isn't it obvious I like you Cora like a lot. I was eating for **you;** I almost punched someone out for **you**. The only time I would ever move was when **you** were around, I am talking because of **you**." He said like I was two or something.

"Oh." I said dumbfounded. I really should have realized but I didn't, he was making it quite clear.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"I didn't realize you felt like that." I tried explaining.

"Clearly not, well go ahead make fun of me say you don't like me like that say I'm too weird for you just like everyone else has." He started.

"Stiles I'm not going to make fun of you and you are not too weird for me at all. I-I just I don't know what to say." I stammered out.

"Then just don't say anything just don't talk to me okay." He said in a tone so hurt I knew he didn't mean it.

"Stiles please don't say that you don't mean it just please talk to me about this."

"No everything was better when I wasn't talking just I'm done." He walked away.

"Don't leave me." I whispered.

"Goodbye Cora." And like that he walked away from me, just left me sitting there on that rock alone. I sat there lifeless and crying, he just left me alone like I didn't even matter, like I wasn't worth his time. He probably ran off to Lydia or someone better, someone prettier.

~Stiles~

I can't believe I just left here sitting there alone like that, but it's for the best she doesn't need someone like me. Nobody needs someone like me, she's better off dating someone like Jared aka the guy who tried to kiss her at school. What is she thinking right now? She probably hates me, what if Derek kicks me out? Where am I? Shit where the fuck am I?

"FUCK!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs. "You always fuck things up every fucking time, you're a failure. You're just the weird kid with ADHD that nobody likes." _She liked you but you ruined that go talk to her beg for forgiveness. She deserves to at least hear that you're sorry for being an ass and leaving her alone after leading her on. _The voice inside my head started.

"Stiles?" I heard a small frail voice ask.

"What?" I yelled turning around and coming face to face with Heather.

"This is not real you're dead you died we found your body. This isn't happening, we were going to have sex and then you got virginally sacrificed."

"Stiles what are you talking about?" she asked approaching me.

"Yeah Stiles what are you talking about?" Erica asked walking out from behind a tree.

"No you both died you're both dead this isn't happening!" I screamed at them.

"You really chose her when you could have had me?" Erica questioned glaring at heather.

"All I wanted was to have sex I didn't want to be a virgin when I got killed." She explained.

"Looks like we have something in common we we're both hurt because of Stiles." Erica said getting closer.

"I got killed because you took too long."

"I worshiped the ground you walked on and you ignored me like Lydia ignored you. I got the bite to try and be better for you and you still threw me away like trash. I died trying to impress you."

"Why do you always hurt people?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Why, still can't stand the sight of me?" Erica asked.

"Stop." I whispered falling to the ground shaking.

"Poor baby you know what it's like to be hurt now." Heather said.

"Get away get away get away." I repeated putting my hands over my ears and curling up into a ball. My mind started racing. I just sat there shaking.

"STILES!" Derek's voice yelled pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked around to see that the sky got increasingly darker and instantly wondered how long I had been out here. "Cora came home crying saying you broke her heart and that you were talking. After about an hour we thought maybe you we're out at Scott's or something but as soon as two hours past I realized that you were hurt. I could feel it because you are part of my pack and the pack can feel when someone is hurt. Now do you want to tell me what the fuck happened?"

"I don't know I-I-I saw Heather and then Erica and I just I couldn't think about this anymore. Derek I fucked up so badly. I hurt Cora I hurt Heather and Erica I hurt everyone around me. My parents died because of my mistakes because I'm just some fuck up with ADHD." I said crumpling back up. Derek grabbed my arms and stood me up.

"Listen I have no idea what you did to my little sister but right now I don't care well I do but right now I'm focusing on you. You aren't a fuck up yes you've made some mistakes but so have I. I killed the women I loved I fucked to bad guys who killed the people I love. I killed Boyd and so much more but that doesn't matter because I've had the good times and so have you."

"But what happens when the mistakes and bad times outweigh the good times?" I asked staring at him intensely with tears in my eyes.

"Then you get more good times." He said. We walked back to his car and drove to his house. I could feel the depression throughout the house even without having wolf powers. I walked into her room and saw her under her sheets in a lump. She looked up with sad red eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks saw me started crying even more.

"Go away." She mumbled into her pillow."

"We have to talk about this Cora." I said carefully approaching her.

"Why is it that you finally decided to start talking now?" she moaned out.

"Because I like you." I tried lightly.

"That isn't good enough." She sobbed.

"Is this?" I asked lifting her out of head sheets and pressing my lips into hers.

**Chapter two is done. Did you guys see that episode earlier like my feels are broken can I just die? So me and my friend Kitty Murking are working on a story together that will be posted on my page. The first chapter should be up by this morning so you should read it. There is going to be some stora not right away but stora none the less. Love you my beautiful love muffins please review.**


	3. Kisses

**I'm back my beautiful love muffins. So to Alyssa Mason thank you for the review, you did make a very good point. Normally I just update as soon as I finish a chapter so I can get it to you as quickly as possible but I'll be sure to take more time in checking over the spelling and grammar. Also I apologize that the characters are OOC it's just how the story has ended up so far.**

~Cora~

He grabbed my face and kissed me, everything in me forgot how to work. My heart skipped a beat and the air was taken right out of my lungs.I wanted to kiss him back but I wasn't going to forgive him that easily. He took the hint and pulled away.

"I am so sorry that I did that I just-" I cut him off with a hand motion.

"Stiles don't bother trying to explain. I like you I do but you can't just be a bitch and then think you can fix it that easily." I said getting up and walking out of my room. I wasn't going to fall at his feet he said we needed to talk and well I'm not ready to talk about things yet. Yes I wanted to kiss him back but I will not be walked all over.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Derek questioned.

"Stiles got jealous we talked about it he told me not to talk to him I came home and cried like a weak little girl, he came into my room tried to talk to me kissed me but I didn't kiss back so now I'm talking to you.

"Well do I need to rip his throat out with my teeth?" he joked with a smirk.

"Hmm no that might set a damper on my dating life." I said laughing.

"Darn but if he hurts you I won't ask next time I'll just do it." He said showing his fangs.

"But then you'll get charged with murder." I replied smiling.

"Ah yes but your my baby sister." He said kissing my head and walking to go grab his car keys. "I am running out to go buy food. Do not do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I don't do stupid things." I replied shooing him out the door. Once he was gone I hopped into the shower when I got out I saw that Stiles' keys were gone as well as Derek's.

"Huh home alone for the first time in well ever." I said to myself. I put on a sports bra and a pair of shorts and started my workout routine. I was in the middle of practicing with the punching dummy when someone turned off my music. I turned around expecting to come face to face with Stiles or Derek but much to my surprise it was Scott. "What are you doing here?" I questioned continuing to practice.

"I was looking for Stiles." He said looking around the room expecting to see him.

"Well he's out if you didn't notice I'm the only heartbeat here right now." I said rolling my eyes and throwing a kick that sent the punch dummy flying.

"Do you know where he is?" Scott asked.

"Nope I was taking a shower when he grabbed his keys and left."

"You don't think you should be looking for him?" Scott questioned accusingly.

"He's a big boy he can take care of himself." I retorted.

"I thought he still wasn't talking though?" he said stupidly.

"Nope he's talking and breaking hearts and kissing people all in a days' worth." I said angrily punching the dummy hard.

"Whoa who'd he kiss?" he questioned impressed.

"Me." I said as if it didn't matter.

"Shit he what?!" Scott screamed.

"He went to school some guys tried kissing me he got jealous we talked about it then he told me to never talk to him again, when he realized his mistake he kissed me and I turned him down." I said my voice almost betraying me but luckily it didn't.

"Whoa all that happed when?" he asked shocked.

"Today." I said emotionless and then started my push-ups.

"And this doesn't matter to you at all? You don't like him?" he asked trying to get me to reveal something about my side of the story.

"I like him but I'm not going to drop everything and forgive him. He hurt me and I don't like getting hurt. I'm not like you people I don't just drop everything and forgive people as if they didn't do anything." I answered.

"Cora I know he may have made a stupid mistake but could you try to forgive him I mean I think no I know he really likes you if he kissed you. There a very short list of people he's kissed and that's Amber, Scarlett, Heather, and you. **(Cutting the Lydia one out because I changed how it all went down.) **All three of them kissed him first seduced him but not you and do you want to know why?" he asked and honestly I didn't want to hear because he thinks I'm special because I'm not.

"Actually I have no desire to hear why." I said blandly.

"Humor me for a second." He replied with attutide.

"Why because you're a true alpha and you always get your way? Well I don't think that's going to work on me." I retorted giving attitude right back.

"No because I came here to make everything up to him to try and talk to him because I know him and I know what he's like, and I know he thinks your beautiful and special and fucking perfect." He stated simply.

"What makes you think you know that?" I questioned knowing he and Stiles hadn't talked in a while.

"Because he would come to my house and just sit there and try and make things up between us because my dad is back in town and he was the only one who ever helped me through that. He never told you or Derek because he thought you guys would be disappointed in him for not holding a grudge and being hardheaded like you Hales."

"Why would I be mad the girl who walked into his room every other night to tell him to forgive you and everyone else because it was out of their control the girl who begged him to eat the girl who jumped up and down when he ate the girl who was elated when he said he liked me and then crushed when he told me not to talk to him. Yeah I would be so mad." I said sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know that?" he exclaimed.

"You're his best friend you should have figured it out!" I screamed knowing he wouldn't have been able to.

"Just admit it your scared."

"Of what?"

"Someone caring about you."

"I'm not scared."

"Then why won't you forgive him?"

"Because he doesn't deserve my forgiveness."

"Why not?"

"Because he hurt me he led me on and then showed he didn't give a fuck."

"Maybe he was scared like you are."

"I am not scared Scott."

"Are you positive about this?"

"Extremely."

"Fine, I'll just go and tell Stiles to say yes to that really pretty girl who has no issues that wants him." I tried to respond but I couldn't I was hurt in so many ways. It was a low blow bringing up the fact that I have a million and one issues.

"I hope they have mind blowing sex." I said smiling when I got my voice back.

"I hope you can hear it all throughout the house." He replied.

"Ooo maybe she's a screamer." I retorted I was not giving up.

"I hope they make out in front of you."

"I hope Isaac and Allison get together." I said testing him like he was testing me.

"That would be fan-fucking-tactic." He replied looking hurt.

"Maybe they'll have a double wedding." I said smiling. I was a Hale we did not give up.

"You know what else would be great?" he asked I knew it was going to be harsh but I refuse to back down.

"What would be so great?" I questioned raising a brow.

"When he tells her that you were a stupid pathetic mistake and he didn't know what he was doing with some troubled girl like you." Tears flooded my vision I begged them not to fall.

"You know what that would be great. Just like how it will be great when you dad realizes that he doesn't want you or your mom and leaves you guys like pathetic bitches again." I expected him to back down but he's just a stubborn as me.

"At least I have parents." He stated as if it were nothing. I broke I finally broke tears fell and I sunk to the ground. "Cora I am so sorry I don't know what I was saying I was so caught up in anger I." I shushed him.

"You were right." I said standing up wiping away the tears.

"Cora there is no girl I was trying to get you to say that you care about him but your so stubborn I just couldn't think of what to say." He tried explaining.

"No Scott there may not be a girl right now but he'll get one. I tricked myself into thinking he cared but it's clear he doesn't."

"Cora I swear to god he cares about you."

"Scott he shouldn't have left me." I broke.

"I was trying to make things up to you and Scott was supposed to handle it not try and kill your feels." Stiles said walking out from behind a pillar with chocolate flowers and a gift bag.

**Done sorry this took me forever to update. Enjoy and please review I'll try to update soon. Will she forgive Stiles? Be warned I almost had her and Scott kiss cuz of that tension but I was good and I didn't but I may do something like that later.**


	4. Apolgies?

**Oh my goodness I feel horrible I haven't updated in so long but hi beautiful love muffins I hope you aren't mad at me. Well I am just going to be quiet now and get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: This is getting on my nerves okay I DO NOT own teen wolf.**

~Cora~

"You call that an apology? If so you really need to work on your skills because well as far as apologies go that sucked ass." I stated.

"As I said not my plan really I swear listen to my heart." He claimed. I shot him my all famous shut the hell up look.

"Cora he really didn't want it to go down that way I swear that was totally my fault." Scott tried explaining.

"Please just say you forgive me?" Stiles said handing me the flowers and chocolate.

"Not in a real forgiving mood today try again in a month." I retorted pushing them away.

"Cora please I didn't want to hold you down please just please forgive me." He begged.

"Fine I forgive you but there is nothing between us we are simply platonic." I stated slightly nervous of what would happen in the future.

"Thank you thank you thank you I promise you I won't screw things up this time." He exclaimed.

"Great now things are all better see I told you things would go over well." Scott told Stiles.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you I mean you're half the reason he had to try so hard to forgive me." I said at Scott.

"I'm sorry Cora you just ugg you Hales grate on everyone's nerves I swear it's like you people try to push every button." Scott groaned out.

"Because we do. Anyways I would love to stay and chat but I'm going out."

"Where?" Scott and Stiles asked in unison.

"Somewhere," I called walking out the door. I started walking until I reached a house I never thought I would see myself at, Lydia's house. I walked up to the door and riskily knocked. She opened the door only seconds later and a look of shock spread across her face.

"C-Cora hi, what are you doing here?" She stuttered out.

"I don't really know I don't have a lot, well any friends actually and I wanted to get out of the house away from Scott and _Stiles _so I don't know I guess I came here." I explained knowing I should walk away now.

"Oh well it's nice to know I was the first person you came to, come in." She said stepping aside to let me in. I walked in feeling extremely awkward but powering through.

"How do you do it?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Do what exactly Cora?" she questioned getting that look on her face.

"You get people, guys everyone to like you and you can just act like a bitch but people still fall at your feet like you're a goddess or something." I explained frustrated.

"Darling isn't it obvious to have people look at you like you're a goddess you need to act and think of yourself as a goddess without thinking your great no one will believe that you are." She replied looking sympathetic.

"But how do you think of yourself like a goddess when everyone thinks you aren't" I asked disappointed knowing I would never be fawned over or normal.

"Because sweet heart you can put on a crown and look in the mirror call yourself a princess but that doesn't make you one until you believe you are and once you see yourself like that other people will to." She said putting this little tiara she had on her mirror on my head.

"I get that but I'm not like normal girls I'm not human." I sighed going to take it off my head when she reached out her hand to stop me.

"Neither am I, now do it." She commanded.

"Do what?" I asked stupidly.

"Look in the mirror and say it." She replied with a determined look in her eyes. I sighed knowing she wouldn't let me out of this. I walked over to her mirror and took a look at myself, straightened up held my head high and started.

"You are the prettiest princess in all the land." I stated. (**A/N Jack from ATL no one just me okay)**

"There now all that's left is for you to believe it." She said smiling like it was the easiest thing ever and I guess it was.

"Lydia, thanks…" I said awkwardly knowing she didn't need to do any of this.

"Sweet Heart you don't need to thank me I was just telling you what everyone already knows." She replied smiling taking the crown off my head and placing it back where it had been.

"Alright well I have to get going but we should I don't know hang out or something." I responded not knowing what to say, I've never really had any friends before just my pack.

"Yes we do so here's were going to do, you and Allison are having a sleepover this Friday and Derek is going to say yes and if he doesn't I will go to your house and beat his little werewolf ass." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay I'll tell him." I replied laughing walking out the door.

"Great see you then be here by 6 and bring chocolate." She called after me. I started on my run home with a new found relief and confidence. I smiled realizing that this was what it was like to have friends, to be normal, well normal-ish.

I was almost home when I heard screaming. I bolted home to see what was wrong. I came into the house to see Stiles…

**A/N haha a cliffy don't worry too much it won't be too bad unless I change my mind. But like I said before I am super sorry for not updating sooner I was just busy. Please review and stuff like that and just enjoy my beautiful love muffins.**


End file.
